


Of Fucking and First Names

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oops?, this was supposed to be fluff but it turned into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompt on tumblr: mickey saying ian's name for the first time, preferbly during some really intense sex but hey do what you can. either way it would be completely adorable ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fucking and First Names

Mickey shoved his hands into his coat pockets as he walked towards the Gallagher house. He hadn't actually expected Firecrotch to go through with enlisting, though he did admire his tenacity. The kid had tried to get in with a forged ID of his older brother’s name and social. Like he thought the army was gonna fall for that.

The only reason he knew was because Mandy had burst through the door of his room that evening breathlessly going on about how Gallagher was back. She had been gone all day with the other boy, catching up and berating him about trying to leave without anyone knowing. Apparently a lower level officer had sent him home with a letter that not only dishonorably discharged him but also with a warning that if he ever tried to enlist again he could face jail time.

Stopping in front of the house's front stoop he took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and knocking on the door. The older sister answered the door, hair pulled back in a messy knot and looking like she hadn't slept properly in a few days. Glaring she said,

"Can I help you?" Rubbing his fingers over his knuckles he said,

"Yeah. Is Gallagher here?" She laughed and said sarcastically,

"Which one? I've got a house full of them" Scowling Mickey cracked his neck and said,

"Firecrotch. Your brother." Raising an eyebrow she sniped,

"What does a Milkovich besides Mandy want with Ian? He owe you money or something?" Glaring he growled,

"None of your fucking business lady. Now is he in or not? I got shit to do." Laughing she said,

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hold on a sec." She shut the door in his face and he heard her yell out for her younger brother that someone was at the door for him.

As he waited the ex-con pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, sucking in the sweet nicotine. Facing the street he didn't look when the door opened behind him and the only Gallagher he was interested in walked out.

Gallagher pulled in a sharp breath as Mickey turned to him and said,

"Fuck are you doing here Mick? Don't you have a wife you should be screwing or something?" Glaring at the redhead in front of him Mickey took a last drag of his cigarette before flicking the butt at the bother boy and turning. Walking down the stairs he said,

"You know what? Fuck you Firecrotch. This was a waste of my damn time." As he turned out of the front yard. Ian sighed and walked down the steps calling out to the other boy as he did.

"Wait up Mick. C'mon we can go in the back." Mickey followed the redhead to the old rusty van in the backyard, where he pulled the side door open and gestured the ex-con in.

Someone had piled blankets and sheets in the backseat, making a bed of some sort that they could lie on. Pulling a joint out of his pocket and lighting it he passed it to the redhead who took a drag and then passed it back. They went back and forth with it until it was only a nub that Gallagher threw into the front seat. Folding his arms behind his head Gallagher stared up at the ceiling and said quietly,

"What're you doing here Mickey? I was being serious about your wife. I told you at the wedding, this isn't going to be a side thing, so if you're here for sex the answer is no." Mickey socked him in the side and growled,

"How about you let me get a fucking word in before you start making assumptions first you dick. And I ain't here for sex fuckwit." Looking over the redhead had questioning eyes as he whispered,

"Then what are you here for?" Mickey shrugged as he looked at the ceiling. They laid in silence for a while until Mickey sighed and said,

"I had to get out of the house. It's suffocating in there. I can't even look at that fucking couch. I just wanna fucking burn it. I can't sleep on my own fucking bed. How pathetic is that? And I can't even look at her." At Gallagher's raised eyebrow he continued,

"Lana. I know it wasn't her choice to do what she did but whenever I see her face I just wanna fucking puke. I don't even know if she's still pregnant. Of if she ever was to begin with.” Ian nodded and said,

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier. That was mean.” Huffing out a laugh Mickey pulled out another joint and lit it. Sucking in the smoke and holding it in his lungs he handed it to Gallagher. As he blew out he cracked his knuckles and said,

“Wasn’t anything I don’t deserve.” The redhead shrugged and took a drag before saying,

“Still sorry.” Passing the joint back to the ex-con Gallagher remained quiet until the finished it when he turned his head again and looked at Mickey. Squinting at him the redhead said softly,

“If you’re not here for sex then why’d you come here Mick? We’ve never exactly hung out besides fucking. Why’re you really here?” Mickey shrugged and picked his fingernails as he said,

“I dunno. Guess I missed yah or some shit.” Raising an eyebrow Gallagher laughed and said,

“ _You_ missed _me_? The kid who threatened to ‘rip my tongue outta my head’ if I ever said that?” Punching the redhead in the arm Mickey scowled and snapped,

“Fuck you. Maybe I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you again fuckwit. Fuck’s wrong with you anyway? Trying to ship out to some fucking ‘stan to get your ass blown off in the middle of the goddamn desert.” Ian looked away then and the smile faded from his face as he whispered,

“It seemed a fuck lot less painful then sitting around here and watching the person I love be married to some random whore that his father picked out for him.” Mickey looked at Gallagher, who was not longer looking at him. The kid looked older, as if being away from home for a month and a half had aged him.

But then again if he was willing to risk getting blown up to get away from watching Mickey’s train wreck of a life unfold had probably done a number on him as well. Mickey shifted closer to Gallagher until they were touching and their bodies were aligned from shoulder to hip.

The redhead looked down at the ex-con and took a deep breath before saying, “I meant it. I can’t do that Mick. I’m not strong enough to watch you ruin your life for the approval of your dad.” Looking away Mickey said thickly,

“You think I’m doing this so my dad’ll like me? You don’t know fuck all. I’m doing this so he won’t fucking kill us. If he ever thought that I was seeing you again he’d kill you and make me watch. And then he’d kill me. He’s a sick son of a bitch, so excuse me if I don’t want to cross him so you can have your fucking forbidden teenaged love story.” The redhead looked at Mickey with wide eyes as he took in the new information he was being given.

Looking at the boy next to him Ian suddenly understood why he’d been so cold those days before his sham of a wedding. He wasn’t doing it to hurt him; he was doing it to _protect_ him.

Sucking in a deep breath the redhead moved his body so that he was propped up on his side looking down at the other boy. Mickey’s tongue darted out to catch his bottom lip and he ran his thumb over it as an after thought.

Not caring that he was most likely about to get socked in the face Gallagher leaned down and connected their lips. It wasn’t like their awkward first kiss in the van, nor was it like the bruising, biting ones they had shared before Mickey’s wedding. At first it was just the dry slide of lips until Mickey got his head around what was happening.

Wrapping a hand around Gallagher’s bicep Mickey rotated his weight so that he was half lying on top of the other boy. The redhead closed his eyes tight and looked like he was bracing for a blow to come his way.

When it never came he cracked an eye open and saw Mickey staring down at him like he was the last Snickers bar in a package. Shifting back on his elbows Gallagher pushed himself up slightly and lifted his face towards Mickey’s in short, hesitated movements.

The ex-con rolled his eyes as he threaded his fingers though the short hairs on the back on his neck and pulled their lips together once more. This was more what they were used to, but at the same time it was better then anything they’d ever had. It wasn’t as brutal as they’d ever been, but it certainly wasn’t gentle either.

The slick slide of lips and tongues and teeth all mingled as the redhead pulled Mickey on top of him, between his spread thighs.

Reaching his hands behind the thug Gallagher pulled off the thick sweater that Mickey was wearing, tossing it behind them as Mickey unbuttoned the flannel that he was wearing. Letting their skin touch and slide was too much and not enough at the same time, and the redhead wanted, _needed_ , more.

Sliding his hands downward, into the back of Mickey’s jeans he let his fingers grope and manipulate the supple flesh of the other boy’s ass, making him arch and rub against him. As their lips broke apart Ian’s mouth went to the juncture of Mickey’s neck, trying to latch on to suck a mark into the skin there.

Just as he was about to Mickey’s hand pulled him back to his face as groaned, “Nothing where Terry can see. Otherwise he’ll know.” Sucking on his bottom lip and grinning at the moan he received Gallagher nodded and replied,

“Guess I’ll just have to mark you up other places instead.” Mickey nodded and whined, which he would thoroughly deny happening if asked, when one of Gallagher’s long fingers teased his crack and rubbed against his hole.

Surprisingly pliant for once, Mickey let the redhead move him as he wanted, flipping their positions until he was on top. As they licked and bite each others mouth their hands went to their pants, ripping and tugging at buttons and zippers as fast as they could.

When they were finally naked Mickey shivered lightly, not only from the freezing cold air around them, but also from the way that Gallagher was looking at him. Hungry and desperate. Mickey would do anything in the world to keep the redhead looking at him like that.

Ian took one of the blankets next to them and pulled it over their bodies, effectively cocooning them in a burrito of heated, aroused flesh. Blanketing the smaller boy once more Ian moved to suck one of the thug’s nipples into his mouth, making sure he rubbed and teased the other one as well. He was probably one of the only people in the entire world to know how sensitive how Mickey’s nipples were, and maybe the only person to know just the right way to get him to make some unbelievable sounds.

Lapping at the pebbled flesh he felt fingers card through his hair and looked up though his lashes at the older boy who was biting his lip to keep his noises in. That only made Ian try harder to pull them out.

Nibbling on the flesh around his chest he sucked an impressive mark into the flesh of Mickey’s left pectoral, and he spent what felt like hours laving at the spot. He knew Mickey had had enough of foreplay when he felt hands tugging him back up to the thug’s mouth.

Reattaching their mouths for a moment Mickey pulled away and said breathlessly,

“You got any lube in here?” Ian nodded and crawled to the front seat, reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out a half used bottle of lube and a condom. Shifting back over he placed the condom to the side and reached to pull Mickey’s legs up.

Letting them rest around his hips for a moment he poured some of the lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up a little.

Nosing his way up Mickey’s cock he took the head in his mouth as he slipped the first finger in. They hadn’t fucked since Mickey’s dad had caught them and the thug was tight. Throwing his head back Mickey groaned and arched his hips up to get more of the sensations Ian was giving him.

Knowing that the other boy could be impatient at his best Ian quickly slipped another finger in beside the first and scissored them as he sucked the other boy down his throat. With his nose at the base of Mickey’s cock and his fingers up his ass Ian Gallagher was truly a sight to behold. Biting his lip Mickey restrained from thrusting up into his mouth, instead pulling in a ragged breath and groaning,

“Any fucking year now would be a great time to get inside me Gallagher.” Ian pulled off, letting Mickey’s dick slap up to his abdomen, smirking. Twisting his fingers once more Ian rolled up onto his knees and kneeling between Mickey’s thighs. Reaching for the condom he was surprised when Mickey’s hand stopped him. Looking with questioning eyes Ian said,

“You don’t wanna?” Mickey shrugged and fidgeted saying,

“I was never with anyone besides you and ‘Lana. And I got tested after she fucked me. I’m clean. I mean, unless you’ve been see--” He had the breath knocked out of him when Ian practically fell on his chest to kiss him, long and deep. As they pulled away the redhead whispered,

“Only you. Since you got out of juvie this last time. Only you.” The older boy nodded and pulled Ian back to him, letting the redhead kiss him until their mouths were red and spit slick and the thug’s toes were curling from how deep it was.

Bracing himself on one arm Ian used the other to pull Mickey’s legs higher around his waist and guide himself inside the older boy.

Mickey’s nails bit into his skin as he thrust in, barely giving any time for adjustment, because they weren’t really the type for that sort of thing. The ex-con’s pale neck was thrown back and Ian had to fight the urge to bite into and mark him. He settled for thrusting into him harder, but not faster.

As he braced himself on his knees and used his hands to pull Mickey into every one of his thrusts he slowed it down, not going soft, but going deep and hard on each one, punching grunts and moans out of the other boy.

He felt Mickey’s hand against his stomach, moving furiously on his cock, trying to pull his orgasm out of him. Seeing the look of pure ecstasy on Mickey’s face made Ian want to make him come first and come hard. Wrapping an arm around the older boy’s shoulders he pulled him up and rocked back on his knees, sitting back Indian style with Mickey in his lap.

They usually didn’t look at each other when they fucked, mostly because it was against a wall or a cooler in the back room of the store. And if they ever did fuck face to face Mickey made sure they never looked at each other or got within kissing range. This time as shaping up to be completely different then anything they had ever done so Ian figured why the hell not.

Mickey squirmed on his lap, trying to figure out the best way to get Ian to hit his prostate in this position when the redhead pushed down on his hips and looked up at him. Biting his lip the thug scowled at the other boy until he started moving Mickey the way he wanted, and the Milkovich was more then happy to let him.

Wrapping his arms around Gallagher’s neck he busied himself with working a hickey onto the other’s neck while Ian worked Mickey up and down on this cock. Finally getting his legs under his he was able to hit that spot inside Mickey that made him see stars and moan like a porn star.

“Fuck yeah Firecrotch, yeah right fucking there.” Ian smirked against Mickey’s chest, biting down slightly as he kept the pace he had set, brutally fast and deep, but the other boy wasn’t complaining.

Reaching between them to fist Mickey’s dick Ian wasn’t surprised when the thug gasped and fucked into his fist once or twice before spilling through his fingers.

Groaning and trembling Mickey wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck and kissed the spot he had made as he whispered,

“ _Ian_. Oh God Ian.” It was the first time the other boy had truly said his name. It was usually either ‘Gallagher’ or ‘Firecrotch’ and Ian had never heard Mickey utter his name with such reverence. Holding onto the boy in his lap tightly he fucked into him a handful more times before spilling inside him with a broken moan.

As they leaned against each other trying to catch their breath Ian shifted his face up and caught the thug’s lips in his own for a slightly tender kiss. After they broke apart Ian breathed into his mouth for a moment before whispering,

“Mick. Mickey, I…I _love_ you.” Looking down at the redhead Mickey almost looked sad as he said quietly,

“Yeah, I know.” They didn’t speak about what Ian had said as they gathered their clothes and redressed in the small confined space of the van, which was no longer cold and smelled so thoroughly of sex that anyone would know what they’d been up too.

Ian couldn’t look at Mickey as they walked to the front yard of his house. He knew that Mickey loved him, but it was still nice to hear a confirmation of that from time to time. Or at all in their case.

Standing by the fence on the side of the house Mickey lit a cigarette as Ian said,

“So I’ll see you around I guess.” Shrugging the other boy nodded and without waiting to see him off Ian turned to go back in the house.

Mickey stood there for a moment, watching the redhead walk to the back stairs before he made his decision. Grinding his cigarette out he shouted,

“Yo Gallagher!” Ian turned back around and was surprised to see Mickey walking over to him with a purpose. As he opened his mouth to ask what was going on Mickey was pushing him back into the crook of the stairs, away from any streetlights or prying eyes.

Before he could get a word in edgewise the dark haired boy had sealed his lips over Ian’s and was kissing him like he was air to breathe. Full on tongue in mouth, biting, bruising kiss. Wrapping his hands around Mickey’s neck Ian let his eyes slip shut as he melted into the kiss and he was surprised when the other body didn’t immediately bolt at the touch on his body. He seemed to enjoy it, arching deeper into Ian’s body and letting his own fingers weave into his hair.

It was over too quickly, with Mickey pulling away and Ian chasing after him with his mouth. The thug chuckled and wiped his lip once before leaning in for one more kiss. It was gentler then any of the others they had shared, more of a peck then anything, but it made Ian’s heart swell up until he could feel it pressing against his ribs and it hurt to breathe.

Breathing into each other’s mouths as their foreheads leaned together the simply stood there, Ian backed against a wall with Mickey between his legs. Looking up at the taller boy for a moment Mickey rested a hand on his neck, above the mark from earlier, and said softly,

“Me too Ian. Me too.” Reaching up for one more kiss he pulled away and started off down the street in the direction of his house, not looking back and ignoring the little voice in his head that crowed when he heard Ian’s joyous laugh.


End file.
